


i burnt it; i fix it

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Natalya menengok jauh ke belakang, hanya untuk sadar bahwa ia mengulangi kesalahan manusia.





	

**i burnt it; i fix it**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Natalya menutup buku itu. _Huaxia: Dari Banquan hingga Keturunan Yan dan Huang_. Sebuah koleksi dari awal sembilan puluhan, dan semenjak ia menghabiskan waktunya lebih sering di sini, ia menjadi hafal isi bukunya.

Ia melebarkan batas-batas pemahamannya tentang konflik, kemarahan, dan persatuan, dan tentang dunia lama yang ternyata masih berkaitan dengan dunia baru yang tak begitu jauh dari perselisihan. Dan betapa merindingnya ia, bahwa sebenarnya hal sederhana pun bisa menciptakan perang serupa, meski dalam skala yang lebih kecil, hanya karena kesalahan terjadi setiap hari.

Dan buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui, mengutip tentang sebuah perbandingan yang dapat ditarik dari sebuah sejarah kuno dan sejarah baru-baru ini; tentang Baghdad yang diporak-porandakan oleh tentara Mongolia dan Amerika Serikat. Keduanya berjarak hampir delapan abad, tetapi api berdarah yang diciptakan orang asing dan menghancurkan rezim atau menumbangkannya, serupa dan ada garis-garis yang saling menghubungkan, meski perbadingan itu sedikit terlalu rapuh.

Banyak hal terulang dalam bergulirnya waktu. Kebanyakan karena kesalahan yang sama. Berapa juta orang yang menyesal hanya karena tak pernah belajar? Berapa kerajaan yang pernah hancur karena tak pernah menengok ke belakang? Berapa suku yang terkungkung dalam perang saudara? Berapa keluarga yang rusak karena tak melihat sekeliling?

Natalya mengelus tengkuknya. _Ia benar-benar merinding._

Namun, perpustakaan ini terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

Atau, kepalanya yang terlampau batu?

Dia mencoba pulang, dengan imajinasinya. Memulai sebuah prediksi asal-asalan yang didasari oleh harapan-harapan dan rencana, dan memang semuanya terlihat lebih mudah. Alfred akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan, jauh sebelum ia berkata maaf. Ya, andai, andai saja semudah itu berbuat dan semudah itu menjalankan hidup; barangkali jika _ya_ , maka Bumi barangkali tidak lagi berbentuk bulat, pepat.

Natalya memang harus pulang, sungguhan. Pakaian-pakaiannya di rumah Erzsi bisa menunggu.

* * *

Alfred sedang memainkan potongan The Requiem dalam D minor, gubahan Mozart, dan Natalya mengenalinya meski hanya sejenak ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Lagu itu telah menemani banyak hal dalam hidupnya, mulai dari sela antara doa malam dan tidur hingga jam cemilan sore. Alfred menyukainya dengan alasan yang tak pernah dimengerti Natalya. Barangkali begitu juga pada Alfred; atas rasa fanatik Natalya pada kisah-kisah legenda _shaman_ atau padang tundra kutub.

Natalya menelan ludahnya untuk kedua kali. Ia berdiri di sana hingga akhir lagu. Entah Alfred yang pura-pura bodoh atau dia memang telah masa bodoh.

Natalya memang tahu Alfred berangkat ke sana dan ke sini, melintasi Asia hingga sudut Eropa untuk bekerja, dan satu-satunya rekan yang dibawanya hanyalah teman, meski pernah menjadi kekasih di masa lalu. Tidak ada yang istimewa; ya, _ya, begitu!_ seharusnya ia tahu bahwa emosi lebih membakar daripada satu tanki bahan bakar. Dialah yang menyulut dan dialah yang melemparkan kayu-kayu yang matang untuk semakin meninggikan api.

Kalaulah dalam sejarah tak pernah tertulis bahwa ada manusia yang menyesal karena ego, tak ada kerusakan karena amarah, tak ada kehancuran yang tak bakal sembuh karena keras kepala, mungkin Natalya tak perlu belajar. Natalya tak perlu memikirkannya hingga kurang tidur bermalam-malam.

Natalya mengembuskan napas, tepat ketika Alfred mengganti lagu. Yang asing kali ini. Barangkali ia baru mencoba. Piano putih itu terlihat mengabut di mata Natalya, lalu ia mengerjap. Piano itu menjadi jelas lagi, tetapi pipinya benar-benar tak nyaman. Ia mengusap gusar wajahnya.

Perempuan itu berdiri tepat di belakang suaminya, dan permainan musik itu berhenti.

Natalya duduk tepat di sisi Alfred. Menegakkan kepala meski berat.

"Aku minta maaf."

Pasangan berpisah karena buruk sangka. Tahta hilang karena hasrat. Kedaulatan runtuh karena prasangka. Peradaban lenyap karena ketakutan. Semua, hal kecil, hal besar, mulai dari satuan terkecil hingga yang terbesar sekalipun ruang kehidupannya, rusak karena sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di dalam hati, yang merangkak ke kepala dan berkembang menjadi cabang-cabang perasaan buruk yang berujung pada tindakan yang dikendalikan emosi.

Dan, **hancur**.

Natalya menarik napasnya, memberanikan diri untuk melirik,

Alfred tersenyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi ... aku minta maaf."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> * banquan; perang pertama yang tercatat dalam sejarah.  
> * perbandingan pada paragraf ketiga dipelajari dari buku yang ditulis John Man tentang Kubilai Khan; yang mengisahkan ekspansi Mongolia ke Barat dan perbandingan ‘Perang Melawan Teror pada abad ketiga belas dan kedua puluh satu’. i’ll leave your curiosity to google about this XD (or, you can buy the book! ada versi terjemahan bahasa indonesianya kok).
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: omegosh i think the comparation is way too far but nah i do agree that human often forget history to learn (GITU)


End file.
